Heretofore products have been presented on store shelves in a sturdy clam type secure package. These clam packages commonly had opposing hard plastic shells, which were typically hinged. The shells came together to enclose a product, and were edge secured to form a protected chamber for the enclosed product. These clam type packages were difficult to open in order to discourage product tampering and theft. The purchaser needed a sharp instrument, or scissors, or heavy shears to cut through the hard shells and gain access to the product. These earlier packages were destroyed by the cutting during opening, and were unavailable for future storage of the product by the purchaser.